


New Stories

by Nova_8



Series: Elementary Faith [2]
Category: Supertime, once upon a supernatural
Genre: F/M, Post-Neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_8/pseuds/Nova_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan and Dean Winchester have lunch together. An AU set in the events of 'The New Neverland'. Part of the Elementary Faith Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Stories

     Emma stood outside Granny's diner, hesitating to go in. Her pulse was beating a tattoo against her ribcage, its insistent, quick rhythm roaring in her ears. She found her breathing to be shallow as well.

     She laughed a little at herself in those short seconds before going in, though they felt long. It was a little silly that she was so hesitant and scared now, of all times. She had faced dragons, faced her deepest, darkest corners in a world she couldn't begin to understand, but in tHe face of one date, she was paralyzed. Her life had been flipped upside down, turned inside out and spun so fast she could hardly believe her head remained on her shoulders.

     Everything she had known had gained more colors and shades, and it caused to reevaluate things that she had believed to be concrete. It was hard to judge what would remain constant in the past several months. With how revelatory and difficult Neverland had been, it was a lot easier to judge what would remain. Still, there was no way of knowing how steadfast those truths were, though that was more of a lack of faith on her part. Being a natural pessimist was safer. Fewer things let you down when you didn't put hope or faith in them in the first place.

     For the first time in eleven years, however, she had some semblance of a family. It was odd, and nowhere near perfect, but it was so much more than she had dared hope for in all of her life. She had been on the receiving end of more love in the past year than she had been in her 28 years previous. And she was lying if she said it didn't scare the hell out of her. She didn't really know what to do with that. 

     A small part of her hoped that things would settle, and maybe her life would finally maintain some degree of permanence. No more running, no more hiding in Boston apartments, lying to herself that she was okay with loneliness. But her recent life had been characterized by waiting for the next storm, and it had started with a ten year old boy showing up at her door. She didn't resent the constant activity, it was more the constant threat of death that loomed over her and her family.

     She wondered briefly when she started calling them family in her head.

     In a way, it was possible that all of that what had happened was tests. Atonement for her abandonment of Henry. Like the world wanted her to prove she was worthy of him. She could accept that.

     She shook her head out of her reverie, grasping the cool metal of the doorknob and pushing her way into the warm diner. The bell and the smack of the door closing announced her presence, but only a few eyes flickered to her. For a few seconds, she hovered at the entrance, gazing at Dean's back with hesitation.

      _It's just a date_ , she told herself.  _Just a date._  Her attempt at simplifying it did little to convince her. It wasn't just a date. Doing this was taking a step towards  _something,_  something she didn't know she was prepared for. She took a deep breath. Running, hiding from her pain wouldn't do anyone any favors, least of all her. She was painfully aware of her heartbeat in her chest again, and she realized it was partially excitement, not just fear.

     With a tentative smile and slow movements, she slid into the booth, shrugging off her red leather jacket as soon as she was seated.

     "Hey," Dean said, smiling slightly at her. His voice sounded too relieved, almost as if he didn't think she would show. She didn't blame him.

     "Hey," She replied, sliding her hat with off hand and ruffling her hair a little with the other. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." He shook his head, his eyes shining with hope.

     "How are you?" He asked. That was an easy, vague question. Emma felt herself relaxing a little more with each passing second. A tiny voice told her she shouldn't have gotten so worked up. The fear she had been feeling minutes before was all in her head. At least, it was so far.

     "I'm..good." She smiled at the truth of that, lowering her gaze to the tabletop for a few seconds. She placed her forearms on the table, leaning forward slightly. "It's good to be back." She almost said 'good to be home', but the word home held too much meaning for her. She didn't know if Storybrooke was really home yet. "How about you?"

     "Well," He said, pausing, leaning forward a little. "I'd have to say I'm pretty good." He smiled at her, his eyebrows raising a little. She felt herself smile back despite herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Dean's face so lit up, especially when looking at her. A little trepidation beat through her veins, but she decided in that second that she wouldn't let this be a bad thing.

     "It's been so crazy lately. I hope it settles down soon." She realized they were slipping into small talk. 

     "Crazy doesn't begin to cover it," Dean agreed. "But when has it ever settled down, for either of us?" She looked back at the table at his words, her smile fading a little.

     "You're right, but it's nice to hope, isn't it?" She looked back up at him, seeing his smile faded some as well. She realized, with full force, that she had no idea entirely what Dean meant when things would never settle for him. She had no idea what had happened to Dean the past eleven years. Not that she had much right to that information.

     What she did know is his eyes were much heavier than she had ever seen them before, a haunted edge to them. She knew what Dean did with his life, that he dedicated his life to beating back darkness and evil. He was so much different than the person she had met eleven years prior. This Dean was hardened, and she wondered if it was just a mask, a facade much like the one she had adopted. Maybe the person he was wasn't gone, just hidden under layer upon layer of hardship and pain. There hadn't been time to rediscover who he was with Neverland and Henry being kidnapped.

     But now they had time, and she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to get to know him again, however afraid she was. That knowledge surprised her, but she realized with sudden conviction that she was going to use as much time as she could to rebuild her life. Dean included, if he allowed it.

     "It is nice to hope," Dean said, his voice thoughtful. The air was suddenly heavy around them, and Emma hastily picked up a menu.

     "So what are you getting?" Emma asked, breaking the tension in the air.

     "You know me, I'm a burger guy." He said, his voice much lighter. He slid the menu to the end of the table.

     "I think I'll have the same." Right on cue, Granny came over and took their order, and was bustling away moments later. The silence that followed her departure was almost awkward. There was no avoiding what they had been dancing around for the past five minutes. Her heart beat grew erratic in her chest.  _Get it together_ , she told herself.  _It won't kill you to talk about it._  


     "Can I say it?" She asked, her voice tentative. He lifted his eyes to her, slight confusion in them.

     "Say what?" 

     "What happened?" She kept the question purposefully vague, but the way he leaned back against his seat, she knew he knew what she was referring to. He leaned back forward, tapping his thumb on the tabletop a few times. His eyes grew distant, and he took a breath whilst running a hand down his face before beginning.

     "It was my dad," he paused for a second, and she could see his thoughts organizing behind his eyes. 

     "I...After the hunt I went on that day, he found me, and I wasn't expecting him. And he started saying that Sam was in danger. It didn't make sense, and then he started saying he was in danger because of you. I got angry, and told him we was wrong. You didn't even know Sam, how could you possibly want to hurt him?" He took another deep albeit shuddery breath. "So I told him I would prove him wrong, and he followed me back to the motel. You were gone." He lifted his gaze from his hands to her.

     "I was arrested." She told him, answering the question in his eyes. He lifted his chin then, anger pooling deep in his eyes. Was it anger? It sure looked like it. "I guess someone recognized me from a warrant a couple of towns over." She said, her voice lacking any inflection. She glanced at his clenched fists on the table, it sharply contrasting with the look on his face. It kept flickering back and forth with waves of sadness and guilt. He almost looked sick with himself. He looked her in the eye then.

     "My dad did it." He heart fell through her chest to her stomach.

     "What?" She said, suddenly not wanting the food that would be coming in a few minutes.

     "Before he died, he 'fessed up. He told me Sam was different, that you were different, and he did what he had to do to protect him." He looked searchingly at her face. "I didn't know, Emma, and I'm so sorry."      There was silence for a few moments, Emma's pulse roaring in her ears at this new information.     

     "I let him convince you left because you wanted to. I should've looked harder for you," He said, shaking his head, his guilt practically a tattoo on his face. She had never seen such a vulnerable expression on his face. "If I had known-"

     "Wait," Emma started. Did he say what she thought he said? "You looked for me?" She looked at his face searchingly. She could feel pieces breaking away from her chest. In all of that pain, in that loneliness of thinking he had just let her go, he looked for her. All of the years she had been harboring her pain, and he still cared for her.

     It was a lot to swallow.

     "Yes," He said. "I wanted to hear it from you." She nodded slightly, understanding.

     "You wanted to know if I really didn't want to stay with you." Silence fell over the two of them.

     She had anticipated this being difficult, that rehashing all that happened would bring all the pain she buried to the surface. But now that it was all in the open, she actually felt sort of okay. Yeah, the pain still existed under her skin. She didn't think it would ever be gone, but now she had a better understanding of everything that happened. It didn't necessarily make it better, but it was much easier to process the pain now. Now that she understood, it was time to move past it. Easier said than done. She had lived with this for eleven years. It was time to turn a new page, to write a new story.

     "I forgive you, even though it wasn't your fault. You don't need more guilt," She said, though again, she had no idea what he had been through. His heavy shoulders didn't need false guilt.

     "If you're only forgiving me to ease my guilt, I don't want it." He said, his signature stubbornness fortifying his eyes and tightening his jaw.

     "You know that's not the only reason I'm forgiving you," She answered firmly. He ducked his head then, and that same heavy silence settled around them for a few seconds. Their food arrived then, breaking it. The two of them ate in silence for a few minutes.

     "Tell me about Henry," Dean said suddenly. Emma swallowed her fry, smiling inwardly.

     "What do you want to know?" She asked, glancing at his controlled earnest expression. He was thoughtful for a few seconds.

     "I just want to know about him." Emma tapped her finger for a second.

     "He's.." She found she couldn't find the words to adequately describe Henry. She knew what he was in her mind, the love she felt for him washing through her in time with her steady pulse.

     "That good, huh?" Dean asked with a slight smile.

     "Good doesn't begin to describe it," She answered, smiling back as he studied her face. There was a look in his eyes she couldn't understand. Was it sadness? 

     "He's so optimistic," She began, a look of slight awe on her face. "At first, I couldn't believe it. He was so willing to put faith and hope in heroes and fairytales, and I couldn't understand it." Dean smiled at her.

     "That's not something he got from us," He said in understanding.

     "He got it from my parents," She answered. He nodded.

     "How are you handling that? I mean, I still can't believe Sam is.." He trailed off.

     "It's really weird having parents the same age as you," She said, and he laughed. She smiled with him, paying special attention to the way his eyes crinkled at the corner as he laughed. "I'm glad my awkward family situation can make you laugh," She said, still smiling despite herself.

     "I'm sorry," He said, sounding genuine. 

     "Just stop laughing and eat your food," She fired back, feeling herself slip back into familiar territory with him.

     "Bossy," He said, his eyes still holding his laughter, eating some of his fries. It faded in seconds, turning thoughtful.

     "Are we okay, Emma?" He said, naked hope in his eyes. She looked at the table top, wondering the same thing. They still had a lot to work through. One talk wasn't going to fix everything. But she felt lighter than she had in years, and this..date was one of the reasons. All things considered, she thought they were.

     "I think so," She said with a nod. "Do you?" He nodded, and she could see some of the weight in his eyes break away. They finished their food in silence after that, and Granny bustled over moments after they finished. 

     "Dessert?" She asked, looking between the two of them. 

     "Uh, yeah. You have pie?" Dean asked. Some things never changed.

     "Do pigs fly?" Granny asked. 

     "Anything is possible in this town," Dean muttered. "Can I get a slice of apple to share?"

     "Whipped cream?"

     "Yeah," He said with a nod.

     "Coming right up," Granny said, walking away with a smile. Emma was fixing Dean with a look of surprise and entertainment.

     "What?" Dean asked.

     "Who said I wanted apple pie?"

     "Hey, you're not the only one who can be bossy," He said with a wink. She could only shake her head slightly. 

     Things were going to be just fine.


End file.
